Field
The present invention relates to the field of massage devices, and more specifically to ball bearing massage devices.
Background
Massage therapy, yoga and spas in general have become increasingly popular, especially given recent studies that have indicated that such activities are therapeutic, help relieve stress and relax the body. In a similar vein, personal massage devices have also been devised in order to help relieve said stress and relax joints and muscles.
Many devices have purported to engage in massaging the body, by rubbing the device on the aching muscles, activating something on said device to contact the muscles. Devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,042 (Glennan), U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,685 (Packwood), U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,689 (Faroky et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,783 (Kelley) have been designed as handheld massaging apparatuses with an attachment such as a massaging sphere that rolls around to soothe muscles.
Glennan, Packwood and Kelly each disclose a similar handheld device with a massaging ball or sphere which rotates around smaller ball bearings. Over half the diameter of the sphere is encased in a portion of the respective devices such that the sphere can rotate freely without ever rolling out of the device. These devices are each comprised of a handheld portion such that one can take the apparatus, and roll the ball over muscles in the arm, leg, etc. and exert as much pressure as is desired to relax the muscles and joints. Kelly's device specifically discloses variants that include multiple balls, located within certain distances one from the other such that an increased area is massaged at the same time. Unfortunately, these devices are not designed to massage hard to reach areas such as the upper and lower back.
The Faroky et al. patent describes a hand held massaging device comprising a first and second handle that are interconnected to a rubber ball. The handles are interconnected to the rubber ball through the use of a cord which travels through the rubber ball, which is used as a massage ball. Although this device allows for a certain level of adjustability for the user to maximize its massaging effect, the use of the cord requires a complex assembly which is not ideal for manufacturing or for eventual use by a person.
There is therefore a need for an improved massaging device that can be easily used and operated without the need for a complex internal assembly of the massaging device. There is also a need for a massaging device that has two straps that can easily wrap around the device, and can separate one from the other and be held by each hand in order to suspend the device, place it against a wall and massage hard to reach areas such as one's back. Finally, there is a need for a device that does not have to be held in one's hand, such that it can be placed somewhere (for instance, against a wall) and held in place by both a protective or friction pad and by the pressure exerted upon it by one's hand, back, leg, etc. Indeed, the devices above need to remain stationary by means of human assistance, rather than by the use of a friction enhancing member such as is facilitated by the present device.